


Geography

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-16
Updated: 2002-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray find how instructive Valentine's can be.





	Geography

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Geography

## Geography

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: They are not mine, they are Alliance's, life is not fair, yada yada yada

Author's Notes: Thanks to Nona, whose lyrics inspired me to this story and to Lorie for putting together the Valentine Wheel at Two Axes.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Benton Fraser was a man of many accomplished feats. No one could question his tracking skills or his investigative insights. For all his experience, though, there was one thing he had never done before. He had never been on a Valentine Day's date. 

Standing before his diminutive mirror in his unostentatious apartment, Benny arranged his tie for the nth time. The elegant blue suit favoured his azure eyes and his luxuriant hair was disciplined to his satisfaction. Everything was ready, but his stomach refused to acknowledge that. 

Detective Ray Vecchio came inside, and did his best not to gawk at the sight of Benny dressed. His reaction seemed to make Benny even more nervous. 

"Is this alright, Ray? I don't know if I am properly dressed." 

"Benny, you look beautiful. As always." Ray pressed his lips against Benny's, then took his hands and put a heart-shaped box in them. "Happy Valentine's, Benny." 

"Thank you, Ray." His heart fluttered as he opened the box and retrieved a leather wallet, its colour matching his Sam Browne belt. "This is very nice, Ray." 

"And it is not supposed to be used inside your hat, either." Ray smiled, then kissed Benny. "Glad you liked it." 

Benny produced another heart-shaped box and presented it to Ray, shyly, "I think those boxes were on sale." 

Ray gave another of his luminous smiles. "Guess so, Benny." The box Benny gave him was not as big as the one he gave Benny, and Ray had a hard time believing what was inside. "Benny, how...?" 

"A friend of Mrs. Whitmore's niece from Detroit said these items could be found in some... special used stores." 

"A pawn shop?" 

"Well, yes Ray." 

He dangled the key ring in awe. "You are telling me that you had this authentic original key ring with the Buick Riviera logo shipped all the way from a Detroit pawn shop?" 

"It only seemed appropriate, Ray. Happy Valentine." 

They kissed once more, then went out for the evening. Ray could not miss Benny's anxiety. He tried to make the Canadian relax through their meal of stake and lobster. The delicious food helped, but he was still keeping an eye on his Mountie as they left the fancy restaurant. 

"Benny, it is just a date. No reason to be nervous." 

"But Ray, it's Valentine's. It is supposed to be perfect." 

"Benny, Valentine's a cute holiday, and the only reason it may be perfect is because I am spending it with you for the first time. It is going to be the first one of many, so you better get used to it." He smiled, as the Riv glided through the lights of Michigan Avenue at night. "Relax." 

Benny took a deep breath, then realised they were not headed to his apartment. "Ray, where are we going?" 

"Bed, Benny. We are going to bed." 

"But this is not the way home." 

Ray shrugged, trying to contain a grin. "Just because we're going to bed it doesn't mean we're going home. Now let me drive. It is a surprise. Part 2 of your gift." 

"But Ray, I don't have a part 2 gift for you." 

Ray's voice dropped a little, "I am sure you will think of something, Benny." 

Benny felt a shiver of excitement raking his body. Not nervousness - pure excitement. Benny was also touched about Ray's gesture. The man was such a giver. Benny still didn't know what he had done to deserve such a generous, kind lover, but he was very grateful. 

Ray's surprise turned out to be a sumptuous suite at the Hilton Towers. Apologetically, Ray explained he had not been able to make reservations at the Drake Hotel, as he had originally planned. Benny looked around and found no reason for Ray to offer an apology. There was a bottle of champagne chilling near the bed, roses filling the whole room, light jazz playing on the background, soft lights of dozens of candles compounding the romantic settings of the place. 

They danced for a while, Benny letting himself sway tenderly in Ray's arms, listening to the music, the champagne adding to tickle his nose. They laughed gently and smiled yearningly at each other, clothes coming off as they neared the bed. There was no animal lust, no desperate need, just the quiet desire of lovers celebrating their togetherness. Maybe that was why they still had their glasses in their hands as they lay facing each other's naked body. 

Green eyes were twinkling by candlelight. "I am sorry, Benny." 

Benny laid his glass on the nightstand. "Why are you apologising?" 

"Because I wanted everything to be perfect." 

"More than it already is? Ray, I don't think it would be possible. Why would you think so?" 

"Because this is your first Valentine's. More than perfect, I wanted it to be instructive for you." Ray also laid his glass away and caressed his lover's beautiful face. "The thing is, I find myself wanting some education, too." 

Benny slithered across the red satin sheets closer to Ray and licked the delectable Italian neck, purring, "And what knowledge do you seek?" 

Ray sighed, moving his mouth closer to Benny's ear, then whispered, "Geography." 

That was clearly not what Benny had been expecting, because he pulled back, "Geography?" 

Ray smiled, his hands roaming on Benny's chest as he nodded. "Exactly. Geography." 

Taking the evil grin, Benny allowed himself to take the bait. "Any particular kind of geography, Ray?" 

Full Italian lips descended to his neck, "Oh, yeah, Benny. I want to learn about geography of the land. I wish very much to explore this Valentine. Learn about the geography of the land." 

The touch made Benny sigh and move his head back, closing his eyes, "Of the land?" 

A lick in his chest, then the lips touched a nipple, before specifying, "Bennyland." 

Benny moaned. 

Ray's hands caressed his chest gently, just the tip of his fingers, as he spoke. "Let me tell you about Bennyland. It has Great Plains here to the north." His lips travelled all over the vast Canadian's pectorals, then went to his side. "There are also some slopes here and there. Smooth curves". His hands and lips caressed Benny's waist and sides, the skin shivering as Ray progressed into new territory. 

"Hmmm", made Benny, his capacity of thought seriously jeopardised by Ray's actions. 

"There are also some fantastic mountains, you know", Ray whispered as his hands caressed the firm buttocks, provoking new sets of sighs and moans. "Millions of people appreciate those mountains, believe me." His lips also paid homage to the twin hills. Benny sighed loud. 

"The mountains hide a treasure, Benny", Ray whispered. "Between the twin hills, there is a chasm and there lies a hidden crater. A crater of many desires." Ray's finger slid in the fissure gently, and Benny suppressed small cries of pleasure, his head turning from one side to the other as Ray's finger slowly neared the precious opening. 

Slowly, slowly. Maddening. 

"But it also has valleys and canyons, did you know?" Ray's hands travelled to the front and down south, to the inner part of the pale thighs. "Interesting topography..." His lips followed the trail to the junction of thigh and groin. Benny gasped. 

"Oh, and did I mention some very interesting boulders at that region? There are two of them". His fingers rolled the delicate spheres inside their sac, causing Benny's head to roll again from one side to the other. Ray tried not to pay too much attention to the beautiful, weeping erection right in front of his nose. 

"Ray..." Benny gasped, raising with effort to look at Ray, between his spread legs. "Please..." 

"I am almost at the most interesting feature of this particular topography, Benny", he said. "I found a vulcano here in Bennyland. And it seems about to erupt." He licked the pre-cum from the cock head and whispered, "I can't wait to see it spurt. It is such a wonder of nature." 

Benny canted his hips to make contact with Ray's lips. "Ray!..." 

Taking pity on his lovers, Ray swallowed his erection whole. Benny grabbed a handful of silk sheet and trashed as Ray's head bobbed up and down, deliciously adding pressure to his sensations of moist and heat to his hard organ. All his body could feel was the heat, and the light, and the love and Ray. 

He arched as he erupted, long spurts inside Ray's willing mouth. He could feel the lips milking him thoroughly, extracting all he had. His flaccid, sensitive penis was gently licked clean as he panted, nearly unconscious from so much pleasure. 

Benny felt his legs being lifted, and this consciousness returned, along with his arousal. His ankles were gently placed on Ray's shoulders, and he opened his eyes to see green eyes almost dark with arousal locking on his blue ones. The lovers mutely exchanged intense emotions. 

Benny whispered, "Please, Ray." 

It took a few minutes until Ray was ready and already lubing Benny for their next excursion on Bennyland. With great care, Ray placed his cock at Benny's opening. Their eyes met once more, and Benny whispered, "I love you." 

Ray slid in, always gently, always kind. Benny felt himself filled as if he were a continent, avid for Ray. As Ray began to move, his whole world tilted, coherence gone, but one bearing never lost: his sense of Ray, Rall all around him, enveloping him, cocooning him. 

Once more, Benny's passion rose, matching his Ray's, and they soared together, falling in each other arms as they descended back to Earth. Ray found his ear glued to the Great Plains of Bennyland, the very heartbeat of the newfound territory lulling him to sleep. 

"Thank you." 

"I should be the one thanking you, Benny. You let me be the great explorer, the intrepid adventurer to discover the hidden mysteries of Bennyland." 

"It was only fair. I hope to be exploring Rayland sometime soon myself." 

"I warn you: I don't think it can be nearly as fascinating as Bennyland. Such natural beauty, those mountains, those slopes, the Great Plains..." He chuckled. "Bermuda can't even compare." He nuzzled Benny's neck. "I am so glad I was there." 

Benny pulled back and looked directly into his eyes. "It is all waiting for you, Ray. Just for you." 

Ray closed the distance between them and lost himself in the depths of Benny's mouth, his body electrified at the touch of his lover. 

"Happy Valentine, Benny". 

"Happy Valentine, Ray." 

4 

* * *

End Geography by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
